An inexpensive, safe device for thorough machine-laundering of articles made from delicate fabrics has been a long-recognized need. Such factors as bag capacity, handling efficiency, wear resistance and ability to withstand frequent and repeated washing of the bag itself as well as adequate fastening means to securely retain articles therein without sustaining damage which might occur if the articles were caught by a zipper or snaptype closure have been considered. In the past, bags of the type referred to have not met all of these criteria; nor have they been constructed of a material, such as fine gauge nylon mesh, to enable the articles to be loosely retained while being thoroughly and safely machine-washed and dried. Among bags constructed for similar purposes, there is shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,602,482 to Lyon a rectangular bag of open-mesh cotton or nylon material with either a snap-type or zipper closure in the middle or top side of the bag. U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,331,221 relates to a knitted fabric bag for protection of articles being treated in cleaning solvents and the like. U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,079,767 illustrates a waterproof bag with an open mouth or closure composed of mating fastener strips, such as sold under the trademark VELCRO, to effect sealing of the bag. U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,422,867 to Wu sets forth a laundry bag construction consisting of an inner lining closed by a slide fastener, the inner lining being permanently or removably attached in an outer casing of toweling or other absorbent material. In such devices and others known in the art, various fabrics and closure means have been employed for similar uses but none provide the simplified and economical approach for thorough and safe cleansing of fragile or delicate articles of apparel as the bag of the present invention.